


when myungsoo's asleep

by taeilcoat



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilcoat/pseuds/taeilcoat
Summary: Sungyeol likes to let his mind wander when Myungsoo's asleep.
Relationships: Kim Myungsoo | L/Lee Sungyeol
Kudos: 17





	when myungsoo's asleep

**Author's Note:**

> A repost from 2013, cause I found it again and it was a cute birthday fic for a good friend 😊

Sometimes, when Myungsoo’s asleep, Sungyeol likes to lie beside him and just stare at him, running his eyes over the younger’s perfect imperfections, wondering what his life would be like if Myungsoo wasn’t in it.

He wonders who he would be sleeping next to and who would be the one properly waking him up with a soft kiss in the morning. He wonders who would be the one that makes his coffee for him when he oversleeps and who he would eat breakfast with. He wonders who he would be fighting over the television remote with and whose hand he would hold when they curl up together on the couch. He wonders whose lame jokes he would listen to during a late night commercial in the middle of a movie they’re watching on TV and he wonders whose lips he would kiss with a laugh to stop hearing them. 

Maybe he would be dating Woohyun, or Sungjong, he thinks. If he didn’t have Myungsoo, maybe he would be waking up in Woohyun’s protective embrace every morning, or he would be lacing his fingers through Sungjong’s when they’re sitting on the couch together, or he would be fighting over the TV remote with Howon. Maybe he would wake up to Sunggyu’s nagging and he would shut him up with a lazy kiss and that’s how they would start their day, or maybe he would wake up to Dongwoo’s loud giggling, pressing kisses into his face, wherever he could reach. 

Life wouldn’t be the same without Myungsoo in it. 

Sometimes, when Myungsoo’s asleep, Sungyeol likes to lie beside him and wonder if they could have met any other way, when he’s running his fingers up his boyfriend’s side, the tips of his fingers barely brushing against his skin. 

Sungyeol doesn’t regret meeting Myungsoo. He doesn’t regret accidentally bumping into Myungsoo late one night, watching him fall to the floor, nor does he regret accidentally letting go of his take away cup when they collided, spilling hot coffee down the younger’s leg. He doesn’t regret helping Myungsoo into his car and driving him back to his apartment because it was closer, fixing him up and letting him stay for the night, laughing at how Myungsoo seemed to be drowning in his clothes because of their height difference. He doesn’t regret giving him his number or asking to be friends either. 

Nope, he definitely doesn’t regret that. 

But he wonders if they could’ve met through a friend; maybe through Sungjong. He wonders if they could’ve met through his part time delivery work, or maybe through university. Sungyeol likes to wonder what would have happened if they met at a club. There were so many possibilities. Maybe they were both drunk, both upset over something or someone and they decided to take it out on each other with some rough sex, and the morning after comprised of some awkward-but-comfortable cuddling. It’s in that awkward cuddling time that Sungyeol likes to think they fell for each other, in one way or another; though any sane person knows that there is no cuddling after a one night stand. Maybe someone revolting was hitting on Sungyeol and Myungsoo decided to swoop in and save him from that disgusting man and sweep him off his feet for himself instead. 

Sungyeol decides that he likes the second scenario more than the first. 

Sometimes, when Myungsoo’s asleep, Sungyeol likes to lie beside him and brush his fringe out of his face, wondering what it was about his features that Myungsoo liked. Sungyeol never understood him whenever he caught him staring. 

Sungyeol thinks that he’s not handsome. He’s not super model material, not like Myungsoo is. He’s not big and well-built like Howon and Woohyun are. He’s a bit more like Sungjong; he’s more on the thin side. He’s tall, lanky, has eyes and a smile that are way too big for his face and _ugh_ , he’s just not _manly_. 

Myungsoo, on the other hand, is perfect. He has nicely shaped eyes (and Sungyeol _really_ likes them), a smile that fit him just fine, a cute little nose that Sungyeol loves to kiss and he has the perfect body; height, weight and proportions. He’s often scouted to be a model when he’s out on the streets of Myeongdong with Sungyeol, because of his pretty face and fashion sense (though Sungyeol thinks Myungsoo needs to start buying more clothes to look more model-like. Plaid shirts don’t look good _all the time_ ). And sometimes Sungyeol is scouted too, because they think that with a little bit of make up and proper lighting, he’ll look just as good. 

They never say that to Myungsoo though. Myungsoo doesn’t need make up. 

But Sungyeol convinces himself that no matter how many offers he gets, as long as Myungsoo continues to turn them down, he’ll be happy. As long as he still gets those kisses of apology and comfort after each business card, he won’t mind. He might get a little jealous and insecure sometimes, but it’s his way of showing that he loves him, and Myungsoo doesn’t mind. In fact, Myungsoo _loves_ it. He loves seeing a jealous Sungyeol because that’s when _he_ knows that Sungyeol still cares. That’s when he knows that Sungyeol still loves him. 

But at other times, when Myungsoo is starting to stir, his eyes fluttering and his mouth opening to let out a cute little yawn, Sungyeol likes to wonder what else he has to wonder about. He never does get that far though, not with Myungsoo pressing gentle open mouthed kisses to his collarbone, mumbling a tired _good morning_ to the elder. 

He can’t think of anything else to wonder about by this point, his mind reeling with _Myungsoo_ , _Myungsoo_ and _Myungsoo_ , a warm hand splayed across his lower back, pushing him closer to Myungsoo’s warm body, the other hand in his hair, his fingers dancing through Sungyeol’s long locks while they share gentle, lazy kisses to start off their day. He really doesn’t mind not being able to wonder about anything else. 

As long as his mornings beside Myungsoo start just like this every day, he’ll try not to let his mind wonder too much. 

He promises.


End file.
